


Deep Like the Earth BOOK EXCERPT

by LindseyTanner



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 15:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12192672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindseyTanner/pseuds/LindseyTanner
Summary: BOOK EXCERPTMakiyah’s next door neighbor has always been pretty weird, but what happens when she decides to build a giant church in her backyard?Available now onSmashwords: https://www.smashwords.com/books/view/753940And Amazon: https://www.amazon.com/Deep-Like-Earth-Lindsey-Tanner-ebook/dp/B01LXPU303/ref=sr_1_4?ie=UTF8&qid=1508292201&sr=8-4&keywords=lindsey+tanner





	Deep Like the Earth BOOK EXCERPT

I stopped and looked out the window toward the neighbor’s house, but I couldn’t see anything ‘cause the trees were blocking the way. I got down from the chair and glanced at the office door. Mama stared at her computer with her head cradled in her hands and her eyes flicking back and forth across the screen. I crept to the front door and turned the handle. It made a loud click. I real quick looked back at the office door, but not a sound came from over there, so I pulled the door open and slipped outside. 

Leaves rustled in the trees overhead as I approached the fence line. It wasn’t much of a fence—just a few rows of wire. I scooted underneath the lowest one and wiped off the back of my skirt. Maybe next time I should go through the gap between the wires so my clothes wouldn’t get so dirty. I could see the pit clearly. It was a large rectangle, and dirt piles loomed behind it. The piles were different colors: some of them were yellow, some orange, and some brown. Miss Nolen stood knee-deep in the pit. Something flew out of the pit and I jumped. Then I realized what it was: a clod of dirt, thrown by Miss Nolen’s shovel.

I turned to go, but something caught my eye. It was a big metal container as tall as I was, on the left side of the pit. Getting to it would involve crossing an area cleared of trees. But curiosity got the better of me and before I knew it, I was bounding over, trying not to make a sound, even though I didn’t think Miss Nolen could hear me. I stood on tiptoe and tilted the container ever so slightly toward me. What I saw made me gasp.

Millions of sparkling jewels—diamonds, sapphires, rubies, and emeralds—filled it almost all the way to the top. They glittered in the sunlight as I pulled the can farther down. They slid and clinked together, and I realized that they weren’t jewels at all. I reached down to a deep scarlet one.

“Don’t touch that!”

Available now on 

Smashwords: https://www.smashwords.com/books/view/753940

And Amazon: https://www.amazon.com/Deep-Like-Earth-Lindsey-Tanner-ebook/dp/B01LXPU303/ref=sr_1_4?ie=UTF8&qid=1508292201&sr=8-4&keywords=lindsey+tanner


End file.
